


Shots Fired

by ZDcookie_996



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Hospitals, Hostage Situations, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Protective Boyfriends, Protective Drivers, United States Grand Prix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: A man out for revenge holds many of the drivers hostage after the driver's briefing, but someone is caught in the crossfire. Will they survive?
Relationships: Lando Norris/George Russell, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Comments: 37
Kudos: 95





	1. When The Driver's Briefing Goes Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> It's literally all about drama and angst at the moment! An individual comes to the United States with the aim of seeking the revenge on the 1 drivers for having what he wants as his life is in tatters. This chapter focuses on the hostage situation and will be followed by two more chapters. It is set on the Friday night just after the driver's briefing. All entirely fiction so please do not take this too seriously. Also I should mention that Evan is a character that I've made up entirely. Please let me know your thoughts on this story!

“Are there any further questions?” Michael Masi asked the drivers in front of him.

There was silence in the room, everyone agreeing without saying a word that the briefing could draw to a close. Michael nodded and shuffled around his papers.

“That will be all. Thank you for your attendance and good luck this weekend.” He stated.

He got up out of his seat and was the first one to leave the room. The drivers and their team managers, however, were content to hang around, no one in a rush to leave just yet. It was the team managers who left first, wanting to get back to their teams to have debriefs ahead of qualifying. The drivers were casually chatting in groups. Some were still sitting and others were standing around in no rush to go anywhere. Gradually over time, some of the drivers started to leave. Lewis was the first, followed by the Haas drivers along with Robert then Sergio and Nico left together. Dany was the last driver to head out before trouble started. He only had time to walk out of the room when suddenly someone all in black barged past him, gun in hand. The man shot the two assistants who had accompanied Michael to the briefing. They dropped to the floor. The drivers had forgotten that they were even there. Many of them turned back to the door in shock, some letting out startled cries at the sound of the gun and their hearts dropped when they saw the man holding Charles in a tight grip whilst waving the gun at the other drivers. Everyone was frozen as they all stood staring at the gunman.

“Everyone stay exactly where they are.” The man warned.

He saw someone move out of the corner of his eye. He pulled Charles tighter against him and the young Ferrari driver gasped.

“I said don’t move!” The man shouted.

Antonio nodded. He had shifted slightly with the intention of going to check on the two men lying on the ground but he remained still. Sebastian put his hands up as a sign of surrender.

“What is it you want? Why are you doing this?” He asked, patiently.

“To get attention. If I burst into a room filled with F1 drivers and hold a gun against someone’s head, maybe someone would pay more attention to me. Funnily enough the very person I wanted to see isn’t here. So, sorry boys, you’ve drawn the short straw.” The man replied.

“What’s your name?” Seb questioned.

“Evan.” The man replied.

Kimi was currently looking at his friend as if he had two heads. He wasn’t aware that Seb was concerned about his teammate and so was only going to humour him for so long, hoping that someone would turn up. Sebastian nodded as he looked at Evan.

“We can talk, Evan, but I think we’d like it better if you put the gun down.” The German said, steadily.

Evan shook his head.

“No. If someone finds me, they’ll think I’m mad. I’m not. I tried to get into racing a long time ago and it didn’t work. My life is a mess and I look at you lot earning millions and I’m barely making a penny. Some of you don’t even deserve to be here.” He argued as he glared at Lance.

The younger man frowned and looked around the room.

“Why are you looking at me?” He asked.

“Because you’re only here because your precious daddy gave you a seat!” Evan shouted as he shoved the gun against Charles’ temple.

The young Monegasque winced. Pierre stepped forward, worried about his boyfriend.

“Please don’t hurt him.” He begged quietly.

Evan grinned slyly and Pierre felt sick.

“You have no idea what I have planned.” He whispered.

The drivers looked at each other in concern. George had been standing in front of Lando protectively and was glad when his boyfriend grabbed onto his hand, he knew they were both safe for now. Seb had a hand on Pierre’s arm, praying that he wouldn’t charge forward to try and save Charles. As much as Seb was concerned about Charles, he didn’t want anyone to do anything drastic that would possibly hurt someone. Daniel was standing in front of Max and Alex, trying to protect them from possible danger whilst also glaring at Evan for holding Charles hostage. The young Ferrari driver was trying to control his breathing. He wanted nothing more than to tell Pierre that he was alright but he was scared to speak. 

Evan started laughing manically and the drivers held their breaths. Suddenly, there was banging on the door. It was the police. The laughter stopped. The smile that had been on Evan’s face dropped. This wasn’t part of the plan. The police weren’t supposed to be here. Surprisingly, not all of the drivers were happy about the police’s sudden appearance. They were worried about Evan’s next move. He had locked the door after he had gotten into the room before shooting the two FIA assistants then took Charles hostage. If the police were to come in, they’d have to force their way in.

“Stay back! Don’t you dare come in! I have a gun! I’ve already shot two people, I’m not afraid to continue using it!” Evan screamed in the direction of the door. 

For a minute or two, the police argued with Evan, begging them to let someone in to see the two injured men but he refused. He still had his arm wrapped around Charles and it made Pierre desperate to see this whole thing be over soon. No one moved. At least until Lance gained a sudden burst of energy and he ran forward to grab the gun from Evan. The shock of being challenged at had Evan dropping the arm that held Charles in order to grapple for the gun. The young Ferrari driver raced forward and threw himself into Pierre’s arms, the Frenchman sighing in relief now that he had his boyfriend back in his arms. The drivers didn’t know what to do. Evan and Lance were fighting around the gun and it waved dangerously as they continued to battle against one another. 

Everyone stilled once more when the gun fired a third shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who has been shot?


	2. When a Driver gets Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A driver has been shot but Evan refuses to let him get medical help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter has been added and now you'll be able to find out who was shot! You'll also find out the driver in question who Evan wanted revenge against. I apologise for the slightly crappy reason, I wasn't entirely sure what to base it off but figured I would just make something else up. The final chapter will focus on the recovery of the driver who was shot.

There was stunned silence. The gunshot echoed in everyone’s ears. Drivers looked around trying to determine whether Evan had actually shot someone or whether the bullet had perhaps been lodged into a wall or something.

No one knew moved. Alex nearly gasped as he felt a hand grab onto his wrist. He turned and noticed it was George’s hand. George was standing beside him from where he had been protecting Lando as Alex remained behind Daniel. The Red Bull driver turned to his friend to ask what was wrong as George had his other hand clasped over his stomach. He nearly screamed as the brunette pulled back his hand and looked down at it. It was red. It was covered in blood. Panic began as George collapsed to the ground, the pain becoming greater as he tried to catch his breath. Alex tried to gently lower him to the ground from where his friend still had his hand on him. Lando screamed when George collapsed. The young McLaren driver kneeled down by his boyfriend’s head as he started to run a hand through the soft brown hair, trying to comfort him. Seb knelt down by George’s side and threw his jacket off before placing it over George’s stomach.

“We’ve got to stop the bleeding.” He said.

Alex and Max tore their own jackets off and handed them over so they could be used to stop the bleeding. George cried out in pain as Seb pressed the jackets down on the wound. 

“Shh, shh. It’s alright, you’re going to be fine.” Lando soothed as he lifted his boyfriend’s head gently so he could rest on Lando’s lap.

No one spoke as every driver watched on concerned about George. The only sound in the room was that of George’s snatched breaths. Max and Carlos were surrounding George’s feet, whilst they weren’t best friends with the Williams driver, they were concerned about Lando too and they were hoping that George would get some medical attention soon. Daniel was now standing protectively in front of Charles and Pierre, the latter with his arms around the Ferrari driver as he cried silently. Kimi and Valtteri were hovering near the drivers on the floor, on guard in case Evan came near. Antonio was nervously biting his nails as he kept glancing between Evan and the door, wondering what he would do or whether the police would try and get in. Since the gun had fired again, Lance had let go of Evan and had backed away from him. Evan had looked down at his gun in shock but didn’t react when George had collapsed. There was silence from outside as well. Whilst the drivers had their main focus on the injured young man on the floor, the police began shouting again. They wondered what was going on and whether someone had been shot. Evan began to lose his patience. 

“Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!” He screamed.

He headed over to the door and turned around before sliding down so that he was now huddled in front of it as he tightened his grip on the gun. Seb turned around to look at him as he continued to hold the jackets on top of George’s stomach.

“He needs medical help, Evan. You’ll need to let him go.” He argued seriously.

Evan narrowed his eyes at him.

“No one is leaving this room.” He answered back.

Lando looked up at him, tears had now gathered in his eyes.

“Please, at least let a doctor come in or something, he’s hurt.” He begged.

Evan pointed the gun at the teen.

“I suggest you keep your mouth shut or you’ll get a bullet in the stomach too.” He threatened.

Lando glared at him for a minute before glancing down at George. He was struggling to breathe and jackets which were covering his stomach were caked in dark red blood. Lando could only hope that the gunman would see sense and help them.

“Hey, talk to me. You’ve got to stay awake.” Whispered Lando to George.

The young driver moaned in agony.

“Hurts.” He said, slowly.

Lando closed his eyes in desperation before opening them again. He was somewhat glad that George was battling consciousness otherwise he would have seen the pain in Lando’s own eyes at his boyfriend’s situation. He leaned down to kiss George’s forehead.

“You’re going to be fine.” He insisted.

“Don’t want to die.” George said softly as a tear rolled down his face. 

Lando held his boyfriend’s face in his hands as he stared down at him.

“You’re not going to die, do you hear me? I won’t let you. You have to stay strong, stay strong for me.” He argued.

George lifted a hand to run it through Lando’s hair but dropped it again and groaned in pain as he continued to bleed.

“Someone shut him up.” A voice muttered.

The drivers turned back to Evan. His eyes were closed and he had a hand over his face. Kimi glared at him and opened his mouth to answer back but Daniel managed to beat him to it.

“Well if he didn’t have a bullet in him, he wouldn’t be in so much pain.” 

Evan’s eyes snapped open and they had a dangerous glint in them.

“I suggest you all keep quiet otherwise I’ll have to kill you.” He said, quietly.

“Evan, what’s all this about? You said you were after someone and they’re not even here. What are you doing?” Seb questioned.

The man looked over at Seb.

“If you want to blame anyone, blame Lewis.” 

“Well really we should be blaming Lance for trying to grab the gun off of you but that’s a different story.” Mumbled Valtteri.

The young Canadian glared at the Finn but remained quiet as they all stared at Evan in shock of his answer.

“What’s Lewis got to do with this?” Carlos questioned.

“Funny you should ask that. We go back to the karting days. I raced against him. I was doing so much better than he was and yet because he had a manager and he had everything else, he got the wins and the championships. I should have been in the Mclaren driver’s programme, not him. My family tried to support me and it didn’t come to much. School was crap and nothing came of my results. I’ve had the shitty retail jobs over the years but I’ve never been where I’ve wanted to be. Then I look at Hamilton and he’s got it all. He’s not even that good. He’s had wins gifted to him. The only reason Mercedes won the championship last year is because of Ferrari failing as a team. It’s not all about the fastest car. He’s had girlfriends and everything. I can’t even maintain a relationship for all of five minutes. He flounces his wealth with his big private jet and I have nothing. I had nothing as a kid. My parents paid for my karts. I couldn’t afford a manager. He got everything and I’ve just been left at the wayside. Maybe it’s a good thing he’s not here. Then people wouldn’t have to say goodbye to their hero.” Evan stated.

“Are you a hero, Evan?” Questioned Seb.

Evan stared back at him.

“You’re definitely going to have nothing after today, you’ve shot three people.” Continued Seb.

“I can’t go out there.” Insisted Evan.

Seb didn’t have the heart to feel any sympathy for the man as he looked panicked at Seb’s words. There was a young man lying on the floor bleeding to death who needed medical help and that’s what Seb was focussing on.

“Where is this actually getting you, Evan? George is hurt and you’re still holding onto that gun.” He said in disbelief. 

The German turned back to the injured driver as he let out a cry of pain. Alex was holding his hand as Lando ran a hand through his hair again. No one said anything about the silence outside of the room, not wanting to bring the police into conversation. It wasn’t until George went limp against Lando that panic started up again as he closed his eyes.

“George, George! Please wake up!” Lando shouted as tears fell down his face.

Seb leaned over George then pressed his fingers against the driver’s neck, feeling for a pulse. 

“His pulse is very weak and his breathing is getting worse.” He informed the drivers.

Lando sobbed and he looked over at Evan who looked frightened. 

“Please! He needs help!” The teen begged.

Evan didn’t say a word but loosened his grip on the gun. He looked at the drivers, some were glaring at him and others looked down at George in concern. He closed his eyes before slowly getting up and opened the door. Police officers pounced on him and the two Finns headed over to try and find any medical staff. Thankfully, when Daniil had left the driver’s briefing, it was him who alerted the teams and police. Medical staff were outside the room when they had been alerted. The drivers paid no attention to Evan who was dragged out of the room in handcuffs, the gun now in safe hands. Medical staff rushed over to George and an ambulance was called. Some of them raced over to the two FIA assistants who had been shot earlier. Lando couldn’t pay any attention to what they were saying as he continued to cry and watch his boyfriend, praying that he would wake up. When an ambulance did arrive, George was lifted and placed onto a stretcher. Lando and Alex raced at the back of him and jumped into the ambulance, glaring at the paramedics who looked as though they were going to chuck them out. Before the doors closed, Seb called out to Lando.

“Look after him.” He said softly.

He only received a nod in response as the ambulance doors closed and the vehicle headed for the hospital. The drivers watched on as it left the circuit, all praying that George would survive. 

Meanwhile, in the ambulance, Lando held on tightly to George’s hand whilst Alex sat at his friend’s other side, a hand on his shoulder. They ignored the paramedics who were treating the young Williams driver as they maintained their gaze on George. The two drivers hoped that they would make it to the hospital in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will George be alright??


	3. When a Driver goes to Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George goes into surgery as Lando and Alex wait in the hospital to see if he'll be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished! Here's the final chapter. It focuses on George and the aftermath of the shooting in terms of him recovering in hospital. I apologise for the doctors notes as I don't have a medical degree so I've probably just made everything up. Thank you so much to everyone for their support and I hope you enjoy this final chapter!

When the ambulance arrived at the hospital, George was rushed straight into surgery. Lando and Alex were left sitting and waiting for any news. A doctor explained that the surgery could take some time as they had to remove the bullet and check for any internal damage. It was possible that it would take a while so they were advised to go back to the hotel and get some rest. Both drivers refused. They were too worried about George to leave the hospital. Alex did force Lando to go outside for some fresh air. The young Brit also made the dreaded phone call to George’s parents, telling them that their son was in hospital. It was one of the hardest things he’d ever done in his life. They were going to catch the next flight. At least Lando would have support with him. Maybe George would have had his surgery by the time they arrived or better still, maybe be awake. He called his own parents too. That was hard as well but not as hard in comparison to calling George’s parents. Alex struggled. He didn’t want to go back to the hotel and leave Lando on his own but he didn’t think he was good company either. After nearly an hour of waiting, Alex received a phone call from Max. The race would be cancelled. The FIA had deemed it too dangerous and for safety concerns, that was it. Cancelled. Lando said nothing when Alex told him. He was more concerned about his boyfriend. Alex didn’t think it would be a good idea to mention either that Evan had been arrested. It didn’t matter. What mattered was George surviving surgery and getting better. Hour after hour passed and still nothing. The drivers went to a nearby shop several hours later to buy some food. They ate in silence. When they headed back to the hospital, Lando turned to Alex.

“Did Max mention how the two assistants were? You know, the two that Evan shot?” Lando asked nervously.

Alex shook his head.

“No, he didn’t say anything. Do you think someone in the hospital would know?” He thought.

“No idea, but I heard a paramedic mention that they’d have to call another ambulance because there were more casualties. Perhaps they’re at the hospital.” Lando stated.

When they returned, they went to reception.

“Excuse me.” Said Alex.

A blonde woman behind the desk looked up from her computer and smiled kindly at them.

“Hello, how may I help you?” She asked politely.

“We think that two men were brought in earlier. They were shot, they’d come from the track that holds the F1 race. We were just wondering if they were alright.” Lando said.

The smile dropped from the woman’s face and she looked nervous.

“I’m sorry but they both died. They had internal injuries. One died before arrival and one died in the middle of surgery.” She informed them.

The colour on Lando’s face drained and Alex grabbed hold of his elbow in fear that he would pass out. He mumbled a quick thank you to the receptionist before dragging his friend away and in the direction of the corridor to head back to the waiting room they had been in earlier. When they got there, Lando stopped abruptly and turned to face Alex, tears in his eyes.

“What if George isn’t alright?” He murmured.

“He will be, George is strong, he’ll get through this.” Alex said strongly.

“You heard what she said, Alex. The guy died in surgery, that’s where George is now and he’s been in there for ages.” Rambled Lando.

Alex grabbed hold of Lando’s shoulders and shook them slightly.

“Lando, the doctors have to take their time when they performing surgeries. We don’t want George to have any complications. They’re doing their jobs and that’s what we have to concentrate on.” He said.

The young driver nodded his head slowly and Alex dropped his hands from his shoulders, instead leading him towards the chairs and nearly sighed as Lando slumped down into one beside him. Over the next hour or so, Lando spent his time nervously tapping his foot on the floor as he waited anxiously for news. If the situation had been different, Alex would’ve impatiently told the younger man to knock it off but he didn’t have the heart. It was sometime after midnight when a doctor came to see them and looked as tired as the two bleary eyed drivers who sat up straight at the first sight of him. The doctor sat down beside Lando.

“The surgery was successful in the sense that we removed the bullet. However, it punctured George’s long. We stopped any further bleeding. The problem is he can’t breathe on his own right now as his lungs are still recovering and he’s on a ventilator. It’s helping him to breathe and we’re hoping that soon enough, he’ll start breathing on his own and we can remove it. For now, George’s condition is critical. The longer he spends on the ventilator, the less chance of his lungs probably making a full recovery.” He informed.

Both Alex and Lando sat in silence for a minute just thinking about what the doctor had said. Critical. Ventilator. He would be alright, they had to keep telling themselves this. 

“Can we see him?” Lando asked quietly.

The doctor nodded and got up off his seat. He lead them down more corridors. They were both sick of the sight of corridors. The doctor stopped outside a room. 

“We’ll be monitoring his condition so nurses will be in from time to time. If anything happens, there’s the buzzer on the bed and someone will come along. We’re hopeful that George will make a full recovery but because he’s on a ventilator, only time will tell as to when he will wake up.” The doctor said.

The two drivers thanked him and shook his hand before quietly making their way into the room. The sound of the ventilator filled the silence. George was lying on the bed. Lando wanted to pretend that he was sleeping but really it was a machine keeping him alive. He made his way over to the bed and sat down on the seat next to it. He picked up George’s hand. It was warm, proof that he was still alive. Lando carefully rubbed his thumb over the soft skin on George’s hand, glazing over at his face to pick up any sudden movement that he might wake up. Alex picked up a chair from the other side of the room and sat down on the other side of George that had the ventilator. He looked at it and looked back at George. He couldn’t believe the situation they were in. Over the next few hours, the pair didn’t move from George’s side. Lando caught himself nodding of a few times as he rested his head in the hand that wasn’t holding onto his boyfriend. It was leaning against the rail of the bed and Lando would feel his head fall. He didn’t even pay attention to the time. It didn’t matter as long as George woke up. Alex was currently asleep. Lando didn’t blame him although he felt slightly guilty for not forcing the Red Bull driver to go back to the hotel. The young Brit had messaged George’s parents earlier to say he was out of surgery. He’d had no reply and could only hope that they were on a plane. They could speak to a doctor when they arrived. He also messaged his manager and trainer. They both asked if he wanted company but he didn’t want it. He just told them to follow what the team were doing. It was around 8am when Lando was disturbed from his little nap by a knock on the door. He sleepily looked over at George before rubbing his eyes and headed towards the door. He was shocked to be met with Seb.

“Hey, how is he?” The German asked, softly.

“He’s on a ventilator. The bullet punctured his lung so he can’t breathe on his own right now. The doctors are hoping that he’ll make a full recovery.” Lando replied.

Seb nodded in understanding.

“I’m heading home. Most of the teams are staying here but Mattia said that Charles and I could go home if we wanted so I rearranged my flight last night and I’m heading to the airport now. I thought I’d come and check on you both.” He said.

Lando smiled sleepily.

“Thanks, Seb.” He murmured gratefully.

Seb looked at the young driver skeptically.

“Have you been here all night?” He asked.

“Yeah, both Alex and me.” Replied Lando.

Seb sighed deeply.

“George’s parents are on their way here.” Lando told him.

The German smiled.

“Well get some rest when they do come. I’ll be thinking about you and George when I’m on the plane. He’ll be fine. Don’t worry.” Seb advised.

“Thanks.” Whispered Lando.

Seb winked and patted Lando on the shoulder before leaving. The Brit headed back to his seat and sat down heavily. He sighed as he continued to gaze at George. It didn’t last long as he woke up around an hour later, another knock at the door. This time it woke Alex up as well. George’s parents were finally here. Lando looked out of the window and saw the pair looking into the room. The door opened and a doctor came into the room.

“George’s parents are here.” He said.

Lando nodded and beckoned them to come in. Alison and Steve slowly made their way into the room. The latter wrapping an arm around his wife who let out a gasp when she saw the ventilator. Lando got up and hugged the pair of them. Alison stood behind Lando, a hand resting comfortingly on his shoulder. Steve was standing at the foot of the bed, a grave expression on his face. 

“He’s going to be okay.” Alison whispered.

Lando nodded, not knowing what to say. The two adults looked at the drivers in concern when Alex tried and failed to hide a yawn even though he’d been asleep more than Lando.

“Have you been here all night?” Alison asked in shock.

“Since the ambulance came, yeah.” Responded Lando.

Steve sighed in frustration.

“Why don’t you boys head back to the hotel and get some rest for a few hours?” He asked.

Lando opened his mouth to argue but Alison interrupted.

“You’ve been here all night, darling. Besides, George wouldn’t want you to run yourself into the ground. He won’t be on his own, don’t worry.” She insisted.

Lando sighed, admitting defeat. He stood up and carefully leaned over to kiss George’s forehead. He watched as Alex took a hold of George’s hand and gave it a tight squeeze. They both looked back at George then left the room. 

Lando had to admit that he was glad to wake up feeling more refreshed when he woke up from his nap. He made sure to eat as well before meeting up with his manager and trainer. They were both going to be heading back to London later that night. Lando wasn’t bothered. He nearly laughed as they were apologetic but he didn’t see the point in them staying when there was no need. He was staying for George. Alex told him to head straight to the hospital if he woke up first. He would head to the hospital when he was ready. Lando had to admit to feeling a little bit deflated when he looked at his phone and saw there were no new messages from Alison or Steve. George wasn’t awake then. He had only been in the hospital for an hour or two when George did wake up. He was sitting in the same seat as he had been the last time he was in the room. He held on George’s hand as he listened to Steve and Alison recount stories from George’s childhood days, obviously trying to wake him up. It was Steve who noticed movement. He gasped.

“His finger moved.” He said in awe. 

The trio watched for further movement. Again, George’s finger twitched. Before anyone could even think of pressing the buzzer to alert a doctor, George began to choke and his hands began to flail around. Lando panicked when George ripped his hand away from him.

“George! George!” He shouted. 

He was in a daze as he looked down at his boyfriend in concern that he failed to notice Alison’s hand on his arm or the doctors who were in the room. He found himself being pulled towards the door and out of the room and he finally co operated. The three stood in the corridor, waiting. A few minutes later, one of the doctors stepped out, a smile on his face.

“Is he alright? He was choking. That’s not good.” Lando stated his fears.

The doctor let out a chuckle.

“George was choking because he started to breathe on his own, that’s why he was fighting with the tube.” He explained.

Lando sighed in relief and Steve wrapped his arms around Alison as she clapped her hands with joy.

“We’ve done some tests and we’re positive that he’ll make a full recovery. He’s currently sleeping and we strongly advise that he rests. I know you’ll probably not be thinking about it yet but because I’m not sure when the next race is, I suggest getting a doctor to check him out before he heads off anywhere. He should probably stay in hospital for another day or two but we’ll continue to monitor and let you know what we think.” He said.

Alison had tears in her eyes as he turned around in her husbands arms to hug him tight. After a moment, Lando was pulled into the hug. He had to hold back tears, wanting to stay strong in front of George’s parents. He didn’t immediately follow them back into the room and Steve looked concerned.

“I’m going to call my parents, let them know he’s alright.” He explained.

Both Steve and Alison smiled as they headed back into the room. Lando called his parents and he wiped tears that had stubbornly fallen. He was so relieved that George was alright and so were his mum and dad. He also called Alex who was actually on his way to the hospital. Lando almost laughed as his friend struggled to contain himself at the excitement. When Lando went back into the room, he was faced with a better sight than the one he’d witnessed around ten minutes prior. George now had an oxygen mask over his face but at least George was now breathing on his own and it was his parents voices which filled the air rather than the sound of the horrible machine that had been keeping him alive. He sat down by George’s side again and instead of holding his hand which was now being held by Alison, he ran a hand through George’s hair. If George wasn’t sleeping, he’d be warning Lando not to mess with his hair. It kept Lando going. He just needed to actually look into George’s eyes now. When Alex arrived around half an hour later, he forced himself to calm his excitement down as he grabbed another chair and sat down beside Steve. Alex was busy telling George’s parents about his summer break, seeing as George had been out in Portugal with him and their friends but returned home when he was sick. Lando was partially listening to the conversation. He kept his gaze on George, not wanting to miss him waking up. His boyfriend’s eyelids fluttered and Lando stilled. He watched more closely as George took a deep breath and his eyelids twitched again. A smile spread over his face when his boyfriend’s eyes slowly opened and he turned to face the younger man in the chair. 

“Hey, there.” Whispered Lando.

There was silence in the room as the other occupants turned having not paid proper attention to notice that George was now awake. Steve and Alex smiled at him. Alison lifted up George’s hand and kissed it lovingly.

“Oh, darling. You’re going to be okay, you’re alright now.” She said, softly.

George moved his other hand to try and remove the mask that was covering his face but Lando grabbed it and placed it back down onto the bed. The brunette glared at him before lifting it up again and sighed when Lando batted it away.

“Stop it.” Slurred George.

“You need to get better, it’s there to help you. Stop being difficult.” Teased Lando.

George just sighed and closed his eyes sleepily. He whined when he felt a hand through his fair. He blearily opened them again and turned to look at Lando who grinned innocently at him. Alison chuckled and George raised an eyebrow at her.

“He’s been very worried about you, George. Let him have this moment.” She said seriously.

George’s eyes softened as he looked back at his boyfriend. Lando smiled gently and he leaned down again to kiss his forehead.

“You’re alright now. That’s what matters.”

**Author's Note:**

> Who has been shot??


End file.
